Prism
Info = *Mirage generates a silver prism in her hands and launches it outward at a speed of 5''' meters per second. The prism is armed with '''10 / 13 / 16 / 20 lasers that track and damage nearby enemies within 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 meters, dealing a maximum of 80 / 120 / 170 / 250 damage per tick. For each laser, damage ticks occur at a rate of roughly 4 per second. The prism lasts for 12 seconds. **Laser damage is affected by Power Strength. **Prism's damage is affected by environmental lighting at Mirage's position. Maximum damage can be achieved by remaining in well-lit regions of the map while Prism is active. **Prism duration is affected by Power Duration. **Laser acquisition range is affected by Power Range. **Multiple lasers will not target the same enemy simultaneously; an enemy can only be damaged by one laser at a time. **Lasers require line of sight for targeting acquisition. *Prism drains 10 energy per second; it will remain active so long as the ability duration remains, and Mirage has energy. Prism will end if Mirage runs out of energy, if the ability duration ends, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Prism is being channeled. *When the ability is deactivated, the prism will explode in a bright flash of light, blinding nearby enemies within 8 / 12 / 15 / 25 meters for 7 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds. **Blind duration is affected by Power Duration. **Blind radius is affected by Power Range. **The blind mechanics and affected enemy behaviors are similar to those of Excalibur's Radial Blind. *The prism spawns a set distance from the direction the player is facing (e.g., facing right will spawn the prism on your right side then launch it in the direction the player is facing). The prism can also be spawned within objects while facing the object and is still launched in whichever direction the player is pointing. *The prism will bounce off surfaces in its path. *Holograms created from Hall Of Mirrors cannot create Prisms, but will mimic Mirage's body movement during the casting delay. *Casting delay of ~'2' seconds. *Conclave rating: 40 / 40 / 80 / 120. |-|Tips & Tricks = |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases prism duration to 30.84 seconds and blind duration to 38.55 seconds. **Reduces the laser range to 10.2 meters and blind radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 12.5 energy and channeling cost to 2.5 energy per second. **Reduces prism duration to 4.8 seconds and blind duration to 6''' seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases laser range to '''70.5 meters and blind radius to 58.75 meters. **Reduces the maximum laser damage to 100 per tick under good lighting conditions. *Maximized Power Strength increases the maximum laser damage to 572.5 per tick under good lighting conditions. **Increases activation cost to 77.5 energy and channeling cost to 15.5 energy per second. |-|Bugs = *Prism's search lasers will target Sentinels but deal no damage. *When cast repeatedly, a second prism can remain floating indefinitely. See also * Mirage Category:Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Mirage Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14